


A Kiss is Just A Kiss

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Buffy wonders what they're doing
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	A Kiss is Just A Kiss

“Hang on a sec,” Buffy whispered as she broke the kiss. “What are we doing?”

“Having fun. Working off some excess energy. Not everything in life has to have some grand purpose, B. Didn’t anybody ever teach you that? Sometimes, it’s nice to just let go, stop all of that ‘one girl in all the world’ stuff, and just be.”

Buffy laughed. “I think the last time that happened, I was dead.”

“Well, a little sex shouldn’t kill you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t worry about that at all. It does change things though.”

“I can promise you that my vampire alter-ego will not come out if we do this. Are you game?”

Buffy’s kiss was the answer Faith needed.  



End file.
